This invention discloses an improved process and for chemical intermediates useful for the synthesis of the spiro[isoquinoline-4(1H),3'-pyrrolidine]-1,2',3,5'(2H)-tetrones represented by formula I: ##STR1## wherein: R.sup.1 is hydrogen, halogen and R.sup.2 is dihalogen substituted benzyl or methyl.